Rimefang
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Rimefang | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Rimefang | AKA = | CreatureType = Dragon | Race = White Dragon | Class = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Draconic | Age = Adult (100+) | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Immolated by Zahra's Hellish Rebuke | DeathEp = | Place = Vesper Timberland | Family = | Connections = | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | Fanart = }} Rimefang was a white dragon that half of Vox Machina, as well as Lyra and Zahra, were contracted to hunt in . As an NPC, he was played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Rimefang had the standard appearance of an adult white dragon. Personality Rimefang was described as being spiteful, arrogant, and more bestial than other dragons. Being a white dragon, Rimefang was naturally evil and selfish. Upon facing him, Vox Machina initially pandered to his vanity, but Scanlan failed to appeal to him. Rimefang praised himself as the prime hunter of the Vesper Timberland, and was insulted that Vox Machina would dare even face him. Biography Background Rimefang destroyed a society of ice giants in order to build his lair in a mountain range in the Vesper Timberland. He enslaved two of the giants, allowing them to live in exchange for their servitude. In a cavern at the base of his mountain-lair, the ruins of the giant's city lay strewn with bodies. A giant, roughshod effigy to Rimefang was erected from the rubble. The dragon's lair was located further up the mountain. The large cavern in which Rimefang resided was completely covered in ice, with treasure frozen into the walls. Vox Machina, with the aid of Zahra's mass suggestion spell, enlisted the aid of the two frost giants. The party beckoned the giants join them in the battle against the tyrant-dragon. Once the battle began in earnest, the power of the dragon became apparent. Rimefang quickly dispatched one of the giants with his lethal frost breath, damaging Lyra and Percy as well. As the fight progressed, Grog and Scanlan both closed in to melee distance. Scanlan placed the makeshift grenade, which Percy crafted earlier, at the dragon's feet, but in a twist of fate, Rimefang slammed down onto Scanlan with his tail, detonating the grenade on all of them. Immediately after Scanlan and Grog recovered from the explosion, Vex'ahlia fired an explosive arrow that caught the Goliath and the Gnome in the blast. Rimefang, furiously attacked the injured Scanlan, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the edge of death. However, Grog managed to revive Scanlan, and the Gnome retreated far away from the dragon. The battle was full of close calls, though, as Percy and Lyra were both knocked unconscious later on. Rimefang perched on a ledge in the cave, attacked the party with a devastating breath attack. Zahra retaliated with Hellish Rebuke, engulfing Rimefang in an inferno, killing him. As part of the contract for the Slayer's Take guild, the party harvested the eyes, teeth, claws, and heart of Rimefang. In addition, they obtained 25 pounds of scales, 4244 gold pieces, a hoard of gems, a hat of disguise, a potion of climbing, gloves of missile-snaring, sword of dragon-slaying, and an arrow of dragon-slaying. Vox Machina returned victorious to Vasselheim, and was compensated by Huntmaster Vanessa Cyndrial for their success in slaying such a powerful foe. Relationships Character Information Abilities Notable Items Quotations Trivia * Rimefang shares a name with an NPC in World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. ''The Rimefang in ''Warcraft is also a frost-breathing dragon that can be found in the Frostwing Halls inside the Icecrown Citadel raid. References ' Art:' Category:Antagonists Category:Slayer's Take Quarry Category:Dead Characters Category:Chromatic Dragons Category:Adult Dragons